Cinq, dix, quinze
by Kandai
Summary: Post Mockingjay. " Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants ". Il lui faut des années avant de se convaincre du contraire. Spoilers. Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- Suzanne Collins  
**Base** \- The Hunger Games  
**Rating** \- T  
**Avertissements** \- Spoilers de Mockingjay/La Révolte. Mort de personnage canonique. PTSD. Peut être lu comme de la manipulation émotionnelle.  
**Spécial** \- Pour le défi " Pour demain " sur 6variations.

**Note** \- Une courte réflexion sur l'épilogue parce que la façon dont cela était formulé/traduit m'a un peu laissée perplexe, que j'aime explorer les relations entre personnages, surtout si elles sont complexes et sombres. Une interprétation peut-être un peu moins joyeuse que ce que le canon laisse sous-entendre mais avec quelque chose d'aussi vague, je dirais que l'interprétation est libre. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Cinq, dix, quinze**

* * *

_Il m'a fallu cinq, dix, quinze ans avant d'accepter. Mais Peeta en avait tellement envie._

* * *

_cinq :_

La première fois qu'il ose vraiment lui en parler, c'est-à-dire à la coincer dans un tête-à-tête, sans prétentions ni insinuations faites à demi-voix, ça se termine presque mal : elle part chasser pendant une demi-journée entière, sans prêter attention à la boue qui crotte ses habits ni aux feuilles qui font leur nid dans ses cheveux emmêlés. La tête lui tourne pendant qu'elle décoche machinalement ses flèches, laissant défiler des souvenirs cruels dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser, comme si ceux-ci étaient collés à la cire au fin fond de ses rétines. Des enfants pâles et maigres, une petite fille au milieu d'un tapis de fleurs blanches, des nattes blondes et un chemisier… L'horreur la secoue, joue à la marelle avec les paroles qu'elle a un jour prononcées devant Gale, presque innocemment : « Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. »

C'est triste à constater, peut-être, mais elle le pensait autrefois et elle n'a pas changé d'avis.

Peeta pense différemment. Peeta arrive parfois à sourire, à contempler presque avidement les jeunes garçons qui jouent tranquillement au ballon dans les rues : quand il prépare ses gâteaux, il dessine des choses rigolotes et colorées dessus, des gribouillis pastel qui rappellent des dessins d'enfants. Peeta raconte parfois des histoires qu'il partageait avec son père, des trucs de pâtissier dont elle ne fera rien mais écoute pour le simple plaisir de le regarder parler sans que la tristesse ne prenne le pas sur les souvenirs heureux, sans le rappel omniprésent de la mort autour d'eux. Katniss le soupçonne d'inventer des choses parfois, juste pour la faire rire mais il y arrive presque facilement alors elle ne lui en veut qu'un peu, jamais bien longtemps.

C'est différent, cette fois-ci.

Quand elle rentre enfin, dépitée et plus sale que jamais, Peeta la prend dans ses bras et s'excuse d'avoir haussé le ton, la voix maladroite et tremblante. Elle devrait sans doute lui rendre la pareille mais la fureur gronde encore dans ses entrailles, son cœur tambourine violemment contre ses côtes, prêt à exploser elle le repousse d'un mouvement brusque, bien décidée à s'enfermer quelque part pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'essaie pas d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle a mise entre eux, annonce simplement qu'il va dormir sur le canapé – elle l'arrête avec un soupir, arguant que ce n'est pas bon pour sa jambe. Résultat, ils s'engueulent à nouveau et c'est elle qui dort sur le canapé. C'est dur et inconfortable : elle aurait dû dormir dans la forêt.

Il lui faut du temps pour parler à son – mari n'est pas le mot, ils ne se sont jamais mariés et ne le feront jamais parce qu'aucun d'eux n'y croit, parce que parler de mariage ressasse les souvenirs d'une robe faites de cendres et leur donne des cauchemars – à Peeta sans serrer les poings. Elle devine sa propre colère dans les choses qu'il dessine, dans les coups de crayon qu'il donne, dans les moules dans lesquels : tout est carré, plein de lignes droites et impardonnable, cela manque d'orange. Peeta ne dessine jamais d'orange lorsqu'il est frustré. Katniss n'a jamais compris pourquoi.

— Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants, répète-t-elle lorsque le sujet fatal retombe à nouveau sur le tapis proverbial, la bouche pleine d'un terrible feu et l'estomac noué. Je n'en veux pas et tu ne peux pas m'y obliger.

Il hoche la tête et pose sa main sur son poing, détend les doigts en les massant tranquillement. Il est patient, son Peeta, une qualité dont quiconque doit disposer s'il veut espérer pouvoir obtenir autre chose d'elle qu'un regard indifférent. La plupart n'essaient même pas mais Peeta, bien sûr, est différent des autres. Elle ne saurait jamais lui être indifférente.

Le lendemain, il plante des primeroses dans le jardin.

* * *

_dix_ :

— On ne rajeunit pas, tu sais, commente Peeta en rompant le pain tout frais de ce matin.

Au fond d'elle-même, Katniss sait où la discussion va les mener mais elle n'a visiblement pas appris la leçon puisqu'elle mord à l'hameçon comme toutes les autres fois : devant Peeta, le jeune homme qui a réussi à convaincre le Capitole entier de leur romance factice, elle est un pantin trop facilement manipulable. Il a des scrupules, d'habitude, mais le sujet lui tient trop à cœur pour qu'il se laisse distraire par les sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Il argue que c'est justement parce qu'il l'aime qu'il se montre insistant de temps à autre : ça la fait bien rire, ce genre d'âneries bien pensantes, ça se termine mal, bien sûr, et ils sont las de réparer les pots cassés mille fois et recollés maladroitement par la suite.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne rajeunissent pas mais ils ne sont pas si vieux pour autant. Leur trentaine est dans quelques années à peine elle a du mal à le réaliser parfois, lorsqu'elle calcule son âge – mais c'est sans doute parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de calculer celui de Prim' par la suite, celui qu'elle aurait eu aujourd'hui.

— Arrête un peu. Tu parles comme un grand-père, réprimande-t-elle gentiment avant de réaliser son erreur.

Peeta se rembrunit brusquement avant de grommeler qu'il ne serait jamais grand-père, à quoi bon faire ce genre de comparaison puisque ce rêve-là ne va pas se réaliser. Katniss fronce les sourcils et va pour éviter la dispute : Peeta concède une fois, deux mais la troisième fois explose au milieu de leur salon, voit les insultes et les questions habituelles voler au milieu des murs immobiles. Pourquoi veut-il, pourquoi pas elle laisse-moi du temps, je n'en ai pas assez qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus, est-ce qu'il est de trop pour elle cela ne les ramènera pas, il n'essaie pas à remplacer mais à continuer.

Il évoque Prim' et cela la met hors d'elle, lui fait claquer la porte contre ses gonds avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle va regretter. Son arc est à l'intérieur mais elle n'a pas envie de s'isoler au loin, elle veut l'entendre crier sa rage et ses blessures, l'entendre pleurer de frustration comme elle pleure, elle aussi. Les arbres sont jeunes mais les branches offrent un maigre abri : Katniss se laisse tomber à leurs pieds, comme une poupée molle, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle tremble encore.

Peeta avait juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Réel. Réel malgré la tempête qui gronde dans ses yeux, la tristesse qui charge les questions pénibles réel et il sera désolé ce soir, il la couvrira de baisers tendres sans oser glisser plus que quelques caresses apaisantes sur sa peau. Elle acceptera le contact parce qu'elle en a besoin, avec une violence qui lui fait peur parfois, mais elle gardera les yeux fermés, imaginant que c'est le Peeta de leur dix-sept ans qui la prend dans ses bras déjà forts, celui qui apaisait ses cauchemars au lieu d'en créer.

Elle lui dira, demain matin, que c'est la dernière fois, qu'elle ne reviendra pas s'il lui demande encore – il acceptera, comme toujours, et cessera d'en parler pendant des mois, des années. Mais Katniss connaît ce genre de hantise qui anime les gestes de l'homme qu'elle aime, qu'elle déteste, qu'elle supporte et dont elle a viscéralement besoin tout à la fois : il en reparlera, ils se disputeront, tout recommencera. Peut-être devrait-elle s'épargner les excuses.

Avant de revenir, Katniss s'assied dans le parterre de primeroses devant la maison. L'air sent bon le pain chaud et la brioche sucrée – une façon pour Peeta de présenter ses excuses – se mêle à la tendre odeur des fleurs. Elle se dit, non sans tendresse, que sa sœur aurait sans doute fait une mère exceptionnelle.

La pensée est juste mais pas le sentiment.

* * *

_quinze :_

Leur plus grosse dispute remonte à plus de trois ans auparavant : ils sont restés séparés un long moment, chacun s'occupant dans son coin jusqu'à en ignorer l'existence de l'autre. Leur réconciliation a été étrangement facile comparée à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, aussi facile que de retomber dans les bras de l'autre après de longues nuits ponctuées de cauchemars. Elle compose des bouquets maladroits pour embaumer leur maison : des jonquilles et du mimosa, des boutons d'or, des pâquerettes, des fleurs jaunes et oranges – toutes les sortes que Peeta préfère. Les roses sont hors de question, évidemment.

Peeta ne pose plus la question ces temps-ci, à peine glisse-t-il des allusions avant de se raviser au milieu d'une phrase, de garder ses pensées pour lui-même. Il tient à se faire appeler « Oncle Peeta » auprès des gamins du voisinage, ceux qui viennent lui réclamer des sucreries ou chiper les tartes aux prunes qu'il laisse réchauffer exprès sur le rebord de la fenêtre : une étrange lubie, disent les voisins quand ils pensent ne pas être entendus, mais ils ont connu des jours bien plus étranges.

Elle… fait en sorte de ne pas vraiment y penser. Certains enfants jouent sur le pas de leur porte, d'autres viennent demander des gâteaux dans l'atelier de Peeta et parfois, le sentiment d'avoir des yeux curieux posés sur elle est doux mais les cauchemars finissent toujours par revenir, ceux d'une natte blonde et d'une petite fille couverte de fleurs, emportées par des monstres de métal et des mutations aux yeux morts. Les bras autour d'elle n'étouffent pas ses hurlements mais les apaisent, comme toujours.

— Prim' aurait été une mère parfaite, marmonne-t-elle dans son oreiller trempé par la sueur et les larmes.

Peeta ne répond pas, se contente de la serrer contre lui. Il n'a pas de mots, sans doute elle ne lui en veut pas de ne pas pouvoir les trouver.

Katniss sait, le jour où elle se surprend à penser que Peeta ferait un excellent père lui aussi, que ce dernier l'a convaincue sans essayer. C'est plutôt effarant car les enfants ne sont plus un sujet dont ils discutent – se disputent – et elle a conscience du retard étrange qui s'est opérée en elle, elle qui est déjà au milieu de sa trentaine. Comme si elle avait été forcée trop vite dans un moule trop grand et qu'elle n'avait trouvé les dernières pièces du puzzle que maintenant, alors qu'elle contemple Peeta renvoyer sa balle à une bande de gamines couvertes de boue. Sur un coup de tête, elle se joint à eux : le souvenir de sa sœur et de Rue la quitte un instant, alors qu'elle découvre une enfance qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible.

Ce sont les filles d'aujourd'hui, se dit-elle en contemplant les frimousses souriantes, celles qui n'ont pas grandi dans l'ombre des Jeux ou du Capitole, celles qui ignorent le sentiment de se presser dans un bunker ou la douleur du venin de guêpes-tueuses ou la terreur d'entendre une voix aimée dans les arbres d'une arène. Elles ne devront pas enterrer leurs sœurs ou leurs amies : elles sont nées libres.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait enterrer sa propre peur elle aussi.

Peeta est abasourdi lorsqu'elle lui avoue finalement avoir été convaincue mais le baiser qu'il lui donne, inondé de larmes et de « je t'aime, mon dieu, je t'aime » soufflés dans l'air embaumé par le parfum des fleurs, ce baiser achève de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas de raison de craindre s'il est avec elle.

Cela prendra encore du temps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est prête à considérer la maternité qu'elle est prête tout court à sentir un enfant grandir dans son ventre. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut précipiter ce qui est possible de faire à son rythme. Cela veut juste dire qu'ils… cesseront de faire attention et qu'ils se tiendront prêt si demain leur apporte une nouvelle vie. Cela veut dire qu'ils peuvent essayer, qu'elle ne condamne pas ses enfants au sort des autres : le monde est meilleur déjà et il le sera encore demain.

— Si c'est un garçon, je veux l'appeler Finn, décide-t-elle, comme dans un rêve. Pour Finnick.

Peeta hoche gravement la tête. Il n'a pas besoin de demander le prénom s'il s'agit d'une fille : pour ça aussi, elle lui en est reconnaissante. Il la connaît parfois mieux que ce qu'elle voudrait elle l'aime pour ça, aussi. Il fera un père tout aussi exceptionnel.

Katniss passe l'après-midi à contempler le soleil, une fleur de primerose posée sur le nombril.


End file.
